An Unforgettable Trip
by Ravaging Desire
Summary: A summoner tried to admit her crush for Annie, her only friend. The dark child seemed to accept it, but desired more than just a simple confession from the innocent girl. What is the champion's hidden intention? (Rated M for Yuri, Smut and Lemons).


(In case if you are wondering, I set our summoner and Annie's age to be 16, just in case. XD )

To my reviewer Erine: Yes I will! Ashe's story coming up! :D

* * *

**An Unforgettable Trip**

The high-pitched shrilling sound rang in my head. I instantly perked up my ears, hearing the two engines roaring to life. I could not held my excitement any longer- this is my first time going for a school trip to Demacia, a country far off in the west of Valoran; perhaps known for its brightly colored buildings with pure and immaculate conditions. I held my small bag tightly, smiling like a fool, as I am keen on taking many pictures later in the museum, for a history assignment.

As this was my first time boarding a plane, I have clearly no clue on how this flight will be like. I concentrated by listening intently the faint sounds of the flight attendant standing in the front of the cabin, motioning the passengers to sit tight and buckled their belts. I did exactly what she said, my hand close to the chest, feeling the quick thumping of my heart, as I could no longer wait to see the clear skies as when the plane took off. I released a short breath nervously, before turning my head to the right, eyes looking at the girl with bright red colored hair sitting beside me. Annie.

The Dark Child tilted her head down with hands on her laps, her shoulders drooping. Oversize wool fleece covering her head and petite body frame, ears stuffed with headphones as Annie snoozed while listening to the music. I could see her mouth hanging loosely with trails of saliva flowing through, acting as an indication to me that she was dreaming something heavenly right now. A small grin crept into my face as the unusual sight of Annie amused me, effectively eased my nervous thoughts of this flight. The teen briefly wiped her saliva off her face, before returning to the exact posture and snored.

I dusted the dirt off her coat, finding myself smiling contentedly at the cute expression she was making when she slept. I recalled the first day that we met in the Institute of War, roughly two years ago. Being shy and hesitant, I could hardly make any friends in this foreign class. It was the renowned Annie, who is willing to befriend and chatted with me during lessons and even at the dormitory. We shared secrets, playing and chatting endlessly in our bedroom. I enjoyed every gibberish that we have made, and that I am grateful for her congenial accompany. Without her, I could barely 'survived' in the cold atmosphere and undiscerning of our classroom. Once again, I found myself smiling blissfully at the friend who made through "thick and thin" with me. I looked through the round port window, relishing every bit of the clear sky view, and before slowly dancing myself towards oblivion.

* * *

It was not long before our class found an exquisite yet affordable accommodation to lodge, a stone throw away from the museum. Annie could not contain her excitement any longer the moment we stepped into the hotel lobby, and she started to spring up and down in the hallway, staring closely at wall portraits and the elegant decorations- much to the chagrin of our classmates. Eyes darting around the place, I surveyed the numerous red flags fixed on top of golden walls, giving the hotel a "majesty castle" feel of it. I found myself giggled at her silliness before being pulled by Annie to enjoy the scenery and environment with her. Our teacher gave each pair an access card to their rooms, and instructed us not to wander around the hotel in the late night. We nodded our heads before bombarding and scattered into our respective chambers.

Annie and I firmly hold our hands together before skittering into the long hallway dawning with red carpets and classy windows, in search for our room.

"Found it!" I exclaimed, pointing towards a door located right at a corner. "Room 69 right?"

"Yep, let's go and have a break from the long trip," Annie answered, opening the door and bubbled her way to the bedroom.

We joyfully screamed like young adolescents going to the playground, jumping up and down on the snugly queen-sized mattress. I grabbed a pillow and threw it to Annie, but she dodged, returning the favour by slamming another back at my face and squealed in delight. We went for another round of pillow fighting before we wrestled and fell onto the bed, laughing at our silly antics.

I turned to Annie lying beside me, whom is staring at the celling, broad smile plastered on her face. I beamed at her expression, enjoying the things that we did earlier on. Just then, Annie lifted herself up and almost straddled on my waist, alluring fiery orange eyes shining through, and face unreadable. I was so surprised by her sudden closeness to me that blushes unconsciously appeared on my cheeks.

"Your face…" Large orbs still staring at me, both of her hands near my ears, supporting her weight. I could feel her hot breath touching my skin.

"I…I…" I began to stammered, words jamming in my throat. My mind raced a thousand thoughts, part of me was afraid of Annie able to identify the sudden awkward blushes appeared on my face. I shut my eyes tightly and turned away, awaiting to be pierced by her daunting question.

"Your face," Annie repeated with a smug, "There's dirt all over." She rubbed circles and dusted my forehead, then showing her dirty fingertips to me as proof.

I was about to repose when Annie leaned nearer and brushed my cheeks, "Why are you flushing?"

I stammered again before coming up with an excuse that the room became unexpectedly stuffy. To my surprise, she believed it.

Annie stood up, hands on her hips. "Alright, I am going to take a quick shower now."

With that, I caught a glimpse of her hastily running towards the bathroom, and closed the door. Heaving a sigh of relief, hand resting on my chest, feeling my heart thumping profusely. Traces of that sketchy conversation I had with Annie began to etch deeply in my mind. We are just close friends, there's nothing too awkward being close physically to one another. So why was I blushing? That subconscious expression that I gave to Annie clearly bemused both of us.

* * *

I was still deep in my thoughts when I heard the toilet door creaked open. Annie popped her head out and called out to me embarrassingly, "Hey Mel, can you pick the towel in my bag? I have forgotten to bring it with me just now."

I nodded before scrambling off the bed and obtained her towel. Walking towards the bathroom, I could hear the sound of water drizzling and splashing again. I was about to clear my throat and knock on the door when her sudden outstretched hand pulled me inside the toilet. In front of me stood my naked friend, smiling cheerfully and grabbed the towel away from me. My eyes instantly feasted themselves on her perky breasts, before slowly traversing to her private parts, paying attention to her minge. Tufts of red hair surrounding her vagina, and for some reasons, that actually aroused me.

I was still falling in my lustful trance before snapping back by her light-hearted words. "No need to be embarrass, Mel. After all, we are only girls." She chuckled, pulling me towards the shower area.

Words incoherently forming out of my mouth, temperature rising on my face. I was about to say something before unexpectedly sprayed by the showerhead. I desperately covered my face, but the water got its way through my clothes vehemently, effectively wetting me from my chest all the way to the feet.

Annie seemed to enjoy ogling my see through bra; she could not keep her straight face before bursting into laughter.

"Hey! You are totally soaked now. Quickly take off your clothes and shower with me." She chortled.

The building up of anger in my mind began to dissipate instantly when I saw Annie's gleeful smile, imaginary radiance and golden lights shining through her seraphic face. The sight of her expression simply just melted my heart away. I could not hold on to myself any longer, and without any clear logical thoughts or so, I put my lips and kissed hers immediately. Her face abruptly changed into a shock expression, before she removed her face from mine. I could sense her sharp intake of breath, emanated from her mouth.

"What are you doing? M-mel…" She left her words trailed away as I leaned again and caressed her cheeks with my hands.

I grabbed her back and kissed her lips passionately, removing any signs of embarrassment or awkwardness from the red hair teen.

"I loved you, Annie." Touching and twirling her red locks, I was surprised by my sudden words before looking at her stupefied face; and clearly, she had the same feeling as I did.

Moments of silence engulfed the room before Annie's hands roamed and stroked my chin gently, her charismatic eyes gleaming towards mine. Her lips pursed, blushes already formed on her face. "I am glad that my love for you is requited."

A relief smile imprinted on my face as I went on to land my barrage of kisses on the receiver's soft face. After our kisses broke out, Annie began to strip off my white T-shirt before expelling the black brassiere that I was wearing. She groped my B-cup chests, elicited a soft purr from me. I teased her by slowing taking of my skirt and showing off the soaked spot in the underneath of my panties.

"Oh my, what a horny girl you are. Since when did you wet yourself?" Annie snickered, eyes darting at my privates, clearly interested to touch that glistening spot of mine.

To which I replied, "I have been aroused ever since you were almost straddling on my waist." I grinned mischievously, fingers stroking the hidden wet lips that beckoned itself to be teased. I earned my reward by seeing the saliva leaving one side of Annie's mouth.

* * *

It seemed my teasing have unleashed the carnal desire of hers. Annie licked off her saliva with her tongue, proceeded by getting on her knees, and pulling down my matching panties to the ankle without hesitation. I gasped at her sudden action, but soon my hands began to fondle her red hair, and nodding my head in approval.

Annie smiled joyfully before plunging her lips into my soaked womanhood.

"Mm…" I moaned, as I looked down towards the girl who was lapping the pre cum on my thighs.

Annie licked my groin area until it became dried, before moving on towards my wet entrance and gave it a light kiss. I shuddered from the sudden sensation she was giving, lustful moans coming out of my slutty mouth. The dark child closed her eyes and began to pull out my pink folds with her tongue, sending the euphoric feeling up my brain. She licked on my love hole repeatedly till I started to squirm about and bucked my hips.

Next, she spread and opened my twat wider to flicker my clitoris using her fingers. I leaned against the wall and instantly elicited a tired moan from her assault. I grabbed my developing tits and rubbed my already erected nipples, masturbating and receiving pleasure from Annie at the same time.

Annie stood up and her hands began to fondle my body, curving my hips and groping my breasts.

"Nice assets you have, Mel." Annie teased, licking one of my nipples while caressing the other. I whimpered at her doings, to which she smirked mischievously. She traversed to my luscious butt and spanked it once.

"Urghhh!" I moaned loudly, my hands reaching for her curvaceous body of hers.

Her dexterous fingers began to slip into my pussy again and rubbed them against the surface of my vaginal walls. I found myself continuously moaning like a whore, arching my hips towards her so that her skilled digits could enter my hole deeper and her tongue reaching nearer to my clit.

My constant unlawful moans were instantly silenced when she kissed her full glistening lips onto mine, with her hands continuing to pump my adulthood harder and faster. The sensation overloaded my brain, causing me to let out of scream before I jetted out a stream of juices onto Annie's fingers.

Gasping for breath, I was very surprised as my pussy released another shot of hot cum. This time, Annie was already for it and positioned her tongue near my entrance so that she could absorbed all the liquids that I have ejaculated. My body convulsed, nearing falling onto the ground before being held on my sex partner.

Annie scooped me up and let me sat on the toilet bowl to rest for a while. I let out a weak but contented smile as she licked her soaked fingertips thoroughly, with her seductive eyes.

"Give me a minute, I will be back." Her cheerful tone came back as she rushed out of the bathroom naked.

* * *

I panted heavily with my tongue hanging loose, a minute in the bathroom alone felt like an eternity. Gritting my teeth in impatience, my fingers squirmed their way into my swollen lips, rubbing the sides of my drenched vulva. I purposely moaned loudly to let Annie know of my annoyance of waiting for her. A second or two she burst the door open, hands grabbing her favourite Tibbers, her bear partner.

Gaining my surprise, her eyebrows arched as she ogled at my wretch looks, a horny and displeased girl fingering herself.

"Oh Mel, already so desperate for my touch again huh?" She teased; a finger brushed my womanhood once, earning an excited gasp from me.

"Why are you bringing your bear into the toilet?"

Without a word, Annie put her bear down on the basin, her back facing me. A creaky sound was heard, and Annie glanced around to see my perplexed expression. She showed me her Tibbers with an opened zip on its back, before searching its content with her hand.

My eyes almost popped out of its' sockets when Annie presented me an item hidden in her bear's secret compartment- A 6-inches dildo! The dark child giggled at my gaping mouth, before licking the tip of it and giving me a kinky smile. A sly grin soon formed on my face, as I finally understood her intention.

"What a sex-crazed slut you are," My eyes narrowed, tongue slipped between lips, returning the seductive smile to her. "Who will ever thought the sophisticated and pure looking child hides such obscene thing in her toy?"

"Normally I won't. However, I purposely packed it in to let you play with it for this trip."

My eyebrows reached its peak of my forehead at her sudden explanation, to which she giggled. I could feel my slick excitement growing again from her erotic words.

I stood up so that Annie could help me install the fake penis on my waist. As she was busily bucking up the toy on me, I slipped one of my hands on her pussy and felt the wetness in her entrance. Her loud sudden gasps filled the room before being smothered and silenced when my lips engulfed hers.

We kissed till our tongues embraced each other for a minute, before Annie pushed me back on the toilet seat. Rubbing her soaking southern lips, she battered her beautiful pair of eyes at me, perhaps notifying me to start our penetrative session now. Rubbing the member with my hands, I nodded my head in agreement.

Annie slowly lowered herself on me, elicited a loud moan when she entered the strap-on with her glistening love hole.

"Fuck me, Mel!" She cried out, straddling my waist while her hands gripping my shoulders for support.

Without a word, I snuggled a quick surprise kiss to her lips before grinding her vagina with a slow tempo.

"Umffgh…" Annie moaned, puppy eyes stared at mine, apparently beckoning me to pump her minge faster.

With a loud grunt, I grabbed her hips and sped up my pounding. Her irregular moans louder and clear, thrilling me as though they were beautiful music to my ears.

"Mm…Mm. Faster darling, make me cum as fast as possible." Annie pleaded.

Gritting my teeth, I leaned towards her to and began to penetrating her furiously. Her ear splitting yelps and moans filled the whole bathroom; the sounds making me aroused and motivated to continue further. After silencing her with our lips kissing, I slowly traversed my tongue to her captivating assets. Her enticing breasts bounced along with my pounding rhythm, tempting me to grab and devour them. Without hesitation, I began to suck her erected nipple energetically with my hand flicking the other. I achieved my reward by emanated more erratic wild moans from her mouth.

"I am going to climax now!" Annie screamed, her hands grasping my back for more support.

I smirked mischievously as I move on to the middle of her chest and released my trail of kisses, further increasing her volume of her moans.

"Urmpgh! Mm…Ugh!" Her eyes rolling off, with salivated tongue hanging.

I sneakily flickered her clit with a finger while fucking her, unleashing animalistic moans from her.

"I-I am cumming now!" With a loud scream, hot juices gushed out from her sweet hole, landing most of them splashing on my burning glistened twat.

Annie lost her balance and fell onto the floor, her breathing quick and heavy. Remains of her ejaculation began to form a puddle underneath her slick legs.

However, that was the ending for me. I could feel my excitement filling to its brim. Without hesitation, I dumped the toy away and stood up quickly. Positioning my throbbing womanhood towards the sprawling Annie, I fingered my cunt as fast possible. Within seconds, I shuddered and let out a loud scream as warm liquid burst through out of my fiery hole, jetting them on Annie's face.

The dark child yelped at the sudden stream of liquid flowing before accepting with a smile by leaving her mouth opened to taste my cum. Sticky juice flowed slowly to her peaks and her stomach. She used a finger to gather some of my load before putting back to her mouth, sucking it like a lollipop.

* * *

After minutes of rest, we slowly gathered ourselves before wobbling our weaken feet to the shower spot. Turning on the showerhead, we washed our bodies thoroughly to remove the stains of sex juice from our earlier session.

I plummeted my face onto the soft bed with a loud thud, sighing from weariness. Annie chuckled and proceeded to lie on top of me.

"Ooof" I let out a tired grown, before releasing my last ounce of energy to roll her off my body. Laying side by side with our hands holding together firmly, Annie turned around and faced me, a finger brushing my cheek.

"Since when did you have a crush on me?"

Blinking my eyes slowly, a contented smile carved on my face. "Probably since the day we become close friends. I wasn't sure of myself until…"

"U-until?" Annie bemused, waiting to let me finish my sentence.

"Until you almost straddled me on the bed, before screwing ourselves off inside the bathroom." I chuckled, snuggling a quick kiss to her forehead. "What about you?"

"I don't know, maybe around the same time as you." Annie smirked and turned away, feigning disinterest in my question.

I let out a playful grunt before pulling her back her head to face me. Annie yelped before giggling at my 'rough' action.

"Say Mel, do you find this room hot and stuffy?" She twirled my hair, showing her adorable pouting face at me.

Arching my eyebrows with a fake surprise face, I understood her intention.

"I agree. How about we stripped our clothes off and sleep naked?"

We burst into laughter before finding our tongues intertwining again from passionate kisses.

….

…

Under the beautiful moonlight, I embraced Annie warmly underneath the large blanket. With our crumpled pyjamas and unties left on the cold hard floor, we began yet another 'bonding' session again.


End file.
